An electric motor may feature a rotor with permanent magnets and a stator, such as an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor or IPM synchronous motor. In accordance with certain prior art, an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor or IPM synchronous machine may not use the same rotor alignment scheme that is generally used with a surface mounted permanent magnet motor because the magnetic torque component and reluctance component of the IPM motor or machine are along different axes. In accordance with other prior art, calibrating a motor with back electromotive force (EMF) measurements generally requires an auxiliary motor to rotate the shaft of the tested IPM motor or machine, which is not practical for or applicable to field calibration of motor position in a vehicle during normal starting or operation of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for calibration or field calibration of a position offset of an electric motor.